


【冬铁】一夜风流 【69】

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【冬铁】一夜风流 【69】

“作为一个精通附带装备损害维修的人，给你个忠告……”

屋外哗啦啦下着雨，小木屋的屋顶被雨打的啪嗒啪嗒响。Tony带着护镜正在为James修理手臂，光火在镜下闪烁。那只漂亮的白色小猫，正和他主人一样，蹲在板凳上瞅着他。

他只来得及退下西装外套，领带都没来得及解掉就套上围裙工作了。

“你真该买条备用胳膊。”

“但这样的话，你就找不到来看我的理由了，tony。”

呸！

Tony在心底大大的吐了一口气，阴阳怪气的说：“是是是，因为我肯定爱疯了两天内两次抛下一切事物，飞速赶来这鸟不拉屎的印第安纳中部的感觉了！”

“那好吧，所以下次我该去找铁心，我明白了。”

他一定在歪着他那张破嘴微笑，tony敢肯定！不用抬头看也知道，还有他那只表面可爱的猫咪！

夜雨拍着玻璃哗哗啦啦的响着，“说了半天，你就明白了这个？”

Tony将他的工具亮出最大的火花，随后关掉丢在地板上。累坏了般的瘫在椅背上，脖子往后耷拉着，眼镜下框离开皮肤漏出一条缝，有风透进来，使他的眼睛舒服了一些。

他想踢掉自己的皮鞋，在来的时候它们都湿透了。脚趾在湿漉漉的袜子里相互交错着，仿佛能搅出声音来。

“给你。”

一杯冒着热气的可可被送到他面前，“啊，谢谢。”

他将自己从椅子上拉起来坐正，接过热可可小心地喝了一口，暖度顺着食道滑向小腹，全身都暖和起来，也轻松了不少，像被治愈了。

“说真的，你该有一条备用胳膊，我送你一个吧。”

Tony盯着已经做到对面的男人再次开口说。

男人皱了下眉头，将自己的猫抱到另个房间，关上门。

“来之前，你准备去哪儿，干什么？”

“我？”tony被问得一愣，头微微抬起，眼球盯着屋顶唯一一盏灯接着说：“我有个派对，而且还有一个美味的金发碧眼小妞等着我享用。”

“看来我是打扰了你的美妙之夜了？”

嗤笑从男人嘴里发出，换来tony一个白眼。他在椅子上调整了下位置，将可可一饮而尽，正准备站起时，男人一步跨到他面前，将他重新按回椅子上。

Tony瞪着眼睛有些慌张，接着他脸上的护镜被人缓慢摘下，伴随着极其缓慢的低沉声音：“那么我该如何补偿你呢？”

啪嗒……

眼镜被摘下，随手丢在木地板上。

没了有色镜片的阻拦，tony切实地看到了那张顶着胡渣却性感的不得了的脸。

“我不喜欢男人。”

“前两天你也这么说的。”

James压着tony的肩膀，连人带板凳一起推倒在地板上，他顺势跪在tony的上方，不短的头发垂在脸颊两侧，遮住了正燃烧着火焰的眼角。

“金发碧眼，哈？”

一边说着，一边解掉tony的领带，然后毫不客气地扯过他的两只手举过头顶，用领带紧紧绑住。

用两条腿夹住tony，防止他从椅子上滑落。

“你好像在吃醋？”

“差不多吧。”含糊的回应着，James费力的解开围裙的带子却无法将它解下，烦躁地扯了几下，放弃般的将tony整个人从椅子上拖到旁边的沙发上，tony顺势用绑在一起的手抱住他的脖子，将自己的唇凑上去，“说你不喜欢我睡别人。”

诱惑的声音在他唇边展开，James吞动着喉头，差点无法呼吸，他的下腹突然一阵悸动，整个人也跟着颤抖了一下。

“说啊。”

tony的唇一点点在贴近，他没有看他，只是一边慢悠悠的说着，一边垂下眼睑盯着两个人的嘴唇那一点点距离，睫毛似乎要扫到对方的脸上，痒痒的。

“我……你只能和我睡！”

James再也忍不住般低吼着吻上面前的唇。

吸吮着他的下唇，随后咬住他的上唇，舌头在唇上舔弄着。tony也在激情的回应，他用绑着的双手不断推着James的头靠向自己，他反手抓住栗色的长发，手指头发柔软的发丝直达头皮，手指蜷缩着，想更用力。

“啊……”

Tony尝到了铁锈的味道，他骂骂咧咧的想推开James，可自己将把对方箍在胸前。

“你属狗的啊！”

James却对他微微一下，紧接着自己从tony的双臂中解脱出来，顺便一把扯掉自己身上的白色汗叉，裸露出他身上充满爆发力的肌肉。

Tony和他对视一眼，似乎有电流经过，tony感觉自己的下半身涨得难受。

James什么也不说将他推倒在沙发上，掀开该死的带着机油味的围裙，手指轻巧的勾住皮带。哗啦一扯，随后解开该死的纽扣。

“抬下屁股。”

随着命令，一把扯掉昂贵的西装和底裤。Tony半勃的分身弹跳着打在他鼻子上，害的tony慌忙捂住了自己的脸。

对此James淫荡的笑了，手毫不客气的裹住半勃的分身，上下撸动着，眼神却没放过捂着脸不断将小腹送向自己的tony。

“我是属虎的！”

说着他开始上下撸动tony的鸡巴，另一只手从衬衫下面探去，沿着腰侧一路向上，握上他的一个奶头揉捏起来。

“唔！”

Tony来不及躲闪，只能咬住自己的袖子，将胸口挺起。James的手指在乳头上又掐又揉，随后他还恶趣味的用手聚起乳房旁边的肉，仿佛在揉捏tony的奶子一样，不断的用手指聚拢更多的肉，边聚边揉捏。两只手的动作在同步，撸一下鸡巴，揉一下奶子。

“唔嗯……”

Tony不断没躲开，反而更把自己送向James，使劲的把奶子往他手上顶，仿佛想让他真的能给捏一个奶子出来。他咬着自己的嘴唇，极力隐藏自己的呻吟。

James的手开始加快频率，上下大力的撸着tony的鸡巴，眼神却一刻也没离开tony的嘴唇，他想吻他，但他不敢。

这股别扭劲让他心里憋了一团火，手上不觉又加重几分力气，tony的鸡巴被搓的通红，让本来就勃起的鸡巴更是坚挺。

Tony再也忍不住舒服的喘着气，放开了自己的嘴唇，呻吟出声。他舔着嘴唇，水泽让嘴唇在灯下发出诱人的光泽。

James也舔着嘴唇，一低头含住tony的龟头，用舌尖舔马眼，又一口将整根含入，用力的吸住，慢慢的往外抽。舌头不停的来回搅动舔着tony的鸡巴，直到龟头从他的嘴里拔出发出“啵”的一声轻响。

Tony忍不住地颤抖，两条腿自觉的攀上James的后背，紧紧夹住他，从喉咙深处发出舒服的呻吟。

昏黄的灯光下，弥漫着淫荡的气氛。

James的口活很棒，tony几乎要缴械投降，被绑住的手捂住的揪紧能够到的沙发布，脖子往后昂拉成一条直线，情欲让他全身发热，晶莹的汗珠挂在他额头上，慢慢往下滑。

Tony再次紧皱着眉毛咬着薄唇，随着James每次的吞吐，身体跟着哆嗦一下，莫大的快感让他声音开始变得黏稠，变得性感。

这时James腾出一只手，将自己的裤子脱掉。他的鸡巴也已经又热又硬，正顶在tony的小穴口，随着他一吞一吐，正一下下的顶着tony的屁眼。

tony全身发出警报，以为James就要这么捅进去时，James突然将他的两条腿架起，将他着过去，跪在那儿，舌头一下捅进了他的屁眼。

“唔啊啊！”

James的舌头像一条蛇一样一直往他的屁眼里钻，另外一只手不停的撸着那即将爆炸的鸡巴。James的整个头都已经陷进了两瓣挺翘的屁股中间，脸被挤得扭曲。他的舌头在肛门周围来回舔着，然后冷不防的挺入屁眼，再在里面扭动打圈。

Tony的叫声越来越大，他的小腹拼命起伏着，仿佛下一刻就要射出来。James似乎也知道般，呻吟声越大，他就舔的更来劲。

“不行……”

Tony扭着腰举起双手抵着James的头，想推开他，但手上却并没加什么力气，James暗暗一笑。随后一下含到他的两个不停往上面提的睾丸，用力地往下面拽，然后唆进嘴里，像裹奶嘴一样，将两个睾丸在嘴里裹着。

“James……ja……”

Tony早就泣不成声，拼命的将自己往上提，然后又迫不及待的再把自己送到James嘴里。Tony全身的肌肉不自觉地收缩着，他已经到了极限，但鸡巴却被James狠狠握着，根本无法解放。

“我要……放开！”

他真的要极限了，眼泪被逼的从眼角流下，呼吸变得急促像狗一样喘息着，却丝毫得不到氧气，他的大脑开始泛白，眼前腾起雾气。他想，他大概要死过去了吧。

这时James突然松开了他的鸡巴。

谢天谢地！

但是下一秒，他的两个蛋蛋就被用力握住，而一条温热的嘴唇攀上他的鸡巴，紧紧地吸着，舌头还在龟头的冠状沟上来回地舔着，他阴茎已涨到极点，又热又硬。

James在肉棒上舔了几遍后，张开嘴再次把蛋蛋吸入嘴内，像含棒棒糖一样滚动着里面的蛋蛋，然后再沿着阴茎向上舔，最后再把龟头吞入嘴里。

此时tony再也忍不住强烈的快感，整个身体不住地颤抖，他抱住James的头，开始拼命的将自己送入James的嘴里，而James也没阻止，每次都是整个吞进口中，使龟头顶到自己的喉咙。吐出来的时候，舌头上的粘液在舌头和肉棒之间形成一条透明的长线。

这样连续送了几十下，tony呜咽的按住James的头，还没出来的鸡巴猛地射出滚烫的精液，每射一下身体就跟着颤抖哆嗦一下，持续了很久，tony才渐渐趋于平复，疲软的躺在沙发上，大口的呼吸着，细密的汗水沾湿额前的碎发。

他眼神迷离的盯着天花板，嘴里呜呜咽咽的，发出舒服的呻吟，脸颊红得不得了，整个人都散发着高潮后的酥软光芒，大概也忘了自己射了James一嘴巴。

涣散的眼角渐渐对焦，出现在眼前的是James那张脸，嘴角挂着白色的精液。有那么一颗tony是想道歉的，但他却捏住James的下巴送上了自己的嘴唇。

腥臭的味道立刻占据鼻腔，tony皱着眉头，将舌头探入他口中扫了一圈，将属于自己的精液从对方嘴里吸出。

“可真难吃。”

Tony松开James，忍不住吐舌头，厌恶的皱起眉头，想起身去漱口。James哪里会放开他，一把将他按住，嘴唇再次霸占他的。

他不会放弃任何一个可以亲吻tony的机会，他不敢主动去吻tony，但是如果tony主动了，那么他自当不能放过这个机会。

他们约定过不接吻，除非tony想接吻。

James是个信守承诺的人。

他贪婪的吸吮着tony的嘴唇，将自己整个压在tony身上，小心的蠕动着。

他的鸡巴抵着tony已经疲软的鸡巴蹭着，有一下没一下的蹭着，然后小心的插入tony的大腿根部。

他绝对不会让tony给他口，即便是tony将来自己亲口要求也不行。Tony的嘴巴只用来和他接吻就好，就只这样就好。

他吻着他，手指在他身上来回抚摸着，用力隔着那些布料抚摸着他。他用自己裸露的胸脯蹭着已经被自己捏肿了的奶子，引得tony闷哼出声，James将他的呻吟吞下，狠狠地咬了一口他唇瓣，才放他的嘴，顺着嘴角舔向下巴，他在下巴处吻了很久，几乎想把他的笑尖下巴吞入嘴里，最后把tony的胡子弄得湿哒哒的才沿着喉结慢慢往下吻。Tony被他弄得刺痒难耐，忍不住想推开他，然而他的手却被绑着帮不上忙。

“James……”

Tony艰难的叫出他的名字，这不是他和James第一次做爱，但也是一只手可以数过来的次数。但没有哪一次，像这次这么难以置信的爽。就好像James不是曾经的那个人一样，就好像James才是那个情场高手，做爱高手一样。

James只用鼻音回应他，舌头却在不断的舔舐着他的脖子，舌头探入被衬衫纽扣牢牢保护住的锁骨。James似乎没有打算解开纽扣，而就像是偷城的贼兵一样，透过那一条细缝不断的用舌头窥觊城池。

这简直要把tony逼疯，但他也没办法解开那些纽扣，只能更加用力将自己的脖子拉长，将自己送给James。

而身下，James的肉棒正有一下每一下的顶着他的屁眼，tony也正伴随着那节奏，一上一下的律动这自己的腰，小腹再次变得火热，而被摩擦着的鸡巴也开始再次抬头。

终于James的手指撸过自己的鸡巴，粘上前液来到tony的屁眼处，因为之前James就用舌头弄过了，手指轻易的插入了一根，但tony还是忍不住喊出声，闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇仿佛在忍耐。

手指在小穴里骚了几下，tony就突然睁开眼睛，盯着James说：“进来！”

James自然的点头，将龟头从屁股沟慢慢向下滑动，一点点刺着。没刺一下，tony就嗯哼一声，tony现在既紧张又放松。他一边享受着一点点的接触和撑涨带来的酥麻感，又紧张James会突然挺进去。

他把手放到嘴边，咬开领带，终于解放自己的双手。第一时间，他就摊手去摸James的鸡巴。James被他搞得一激动，毫无准备的“嗯”地一下腰一挺，鸡巴刺溜的挺了进去，但也面前只把龟头挤了进去。tony忍着疼痛，汗水不断的从他额头留下，微闭着的眼角也渐渐染上湿意。两半臀肉不同的颤抖着，他伸出手臂将James紧紧地抱入怀中，在他耳边轻声呻吟着。

“别煽动我，tony……”说着James抱住tony的腰再次挺腰。

“啊！好疼……”

“我已经在忍耐了！”

James将他的腿抬高，搭在自己的肩膀上，手握在他的腿弯处，将他固定住，再次抽送起来。

每次他都将龟头探入一点点，就好像在研磨他的入口般，直到tony掐着他的手臂，让他插进去。

James坏心眼的笑着，吻了吻他的脸颊，这次猛地将整根鸡巴狠狠地操进tony的屁股里，然后身体也跟着用力往下压，几乎想把自己整个送入他的屁股里，如果tony有子宫，那么James现在正捅入了他子宫里。

Tony觉得自己的肚子快要涨开了，James的东西捅入的太深，几乎顶到了他的胃。而伴随着抽插，James的蛋蛋随着抽插节奏啪嗒啪嗒的打在屁股上。

听起来格外淫靡，tony注意到时，整个人彻底红了起来。James似乎也注意到这些，他开始更快的艹起来。每一下都重重的拍在tony的屁股上，每一下每一下……

在这样的紧逼下，tony再也忍不住，大声的喊叫出来：“啊……James，那里，用力……唔嗯……用力！”

“你喜欢这样吧？”

呸！

James说完这句没等tony回应就一把捂住他的嘴，不让他说话，然后将他从沙发上抱起来，保持着鸡巴还插在里面的姿势，将他更个人旋转一圈，让tony后背贴上自己的胸口。

Tony保持着跪着坐在James的鸡巴上摇摆着饱满的屁，随着James抽插的节奏一上一下的迎合着，嘴里发出泣不成声的呻吟。

这种姿势让James更好挺入tony的身体内，龟头每次大进大出时，James都疯狂的想吻tony。

他的嘴唇贴着tony的后颈开始往前吻，“把手绕道我脖子后面！”

James嘶哑的命令着，tony顺从的将手绕道James的脖子后面，就好像抱住他的头般，而下一刻James就从tony的肩窝下探出头隔着衬衫咬住tony的乳头。

“啊啊啊……”

带着哭泣的呻吟从tony口里发出，他忍不住挺起胸口，而体内的鸡巴变得更大，直直地挺入了他的直肠，疼的他哭出来。

“别……不要，bucky……James，James停下来！”

任凭tony哭喊，James不但没放开他，而是更加迅猛的往上挺。随着tony的哭泣声，James一只手顺着他的后背扭动他肩膀，再次将他旋转到正面对着自己的位置。

肉棒在小穴里拧着，全方位撵过tony的敏感点，等到正对着James，tony迫不及待地抱紧James，将头藏进他的脖子里，小声的呜咽着，然后咬住他的肩头。

James温柔的拍着他的后背，让他用腿夹住自己的腰。他十指张开的握住tony的臀肉，托着他的屁股开始大起大落的冲刺。

粗重喘息在小屋里变得格外大声，而屋外雨水拍打屋顶和窗户的声音却变得不可闻。比喘息更大声的是tony的臀落在James大腿内侧肌肉撞击出的“啪嗒”声。

他们将彼此牢牢缩进怀里，几乎想合二为一一样，tony一边承受着James疯狂的进攻，一边泣不成声的哭喊着。

断断续续，忽高忽低的哭声，惹得James心里发慌，“ 别哭……”

“那……你停下来。”

“这……不太可能……”说着James猛吸的一口气，下身用力挺动，每次都经tony挺的身子抬起老高，等待着他屁股的就是James的大鸡巴狠命的插入。

就这么连续几个猛插，tony被操射了。

他激烈的挺着身体释放自己，后穴也因他的射精而用力收缩，直接后果就是把James也夹射了。

啊……

射精后，两个精疲力尽的人一起倒在沙发上。肌肤除了很多汗，再加上tony射出的精液，两个人黏在一起，交叠躺在沙发上，大口喘息着，房间里弥散着精液性爱的味道。

良久，James抬起手扒拉着tony的刘海，在他额头轻轻落下一个吻。

“做我男朋友吧。”

这句话他其实从第一次摸上tony的床时就想说了，只是他不敢。他觉得自己没资格，现在依旧觉得没资格。但如果不说出来，他永远都没有资格。

Tony仿佛被他的话吓到了，忍不住动了动，身体里已经疲软的性器，随着他的动作带着乳白的精液滑出穴口。

“你是认真的？”

Tony没想过这个问题，他根本就是个适合做男朋友的人。

James点头。

“哈……你要知道……我不是一个好的情人。我不会记得我们的约会纪念日，也不会放弃和其他人调情……唔……”

话还没说完，嘴巴就被James含去了，吮了两下，James再次说道：“我不需要那些，即便你的性伴侣不是一直是我也行，总之做我男朋友吧。”

Tony的心脏疼了一下，连着无名指的指尖。

“说你爱我。”

“我爱你，tony。”

咬紧的嘴唇，微微动了下。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
